


Чешуйки

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death of Wolverine, Gen, M/M, POV Original Character, Wagner's armor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Кое-что о доспехе Найткраулера





	

Вы думаете, самое страшное это умереть? Нет, я уже умирал, пару раз. И оба раза мой друг вернул меня назад.  
К сожалению, я не могу сделать для него того же.  
Я не знаю, хотел бы он этого. Китти сказала, он устал.  
Самое страшное — оставаться.  
И я остался. Не знаю, зачем.  
Я пытаюсь продолжать начатые дела, и все получается, конечно. Я пытаюсь оставаться бодрым и веселым, даже улыбаюсь во все клыки — хвост меня выдает иногда, судорожно цепляется за людей, за предметы, мечется как безумный, но язык моего хвоста умел понимать только Логан. Так что я легко обманываю остальных, иногда даже себя.  
Я пытался по привычке ухлестывать за женщинами. Мое обаяние меня не подводит, но я ухожу от них без сожаления максимум через сутки страсти. Раньше меня разогревали подначки Логана. Мы усаживались за пивом и обсуждали каждую мою женщину и почему я должен пробовать еще раз. Я старался не отставать от него, хотя, конечно, угнаться за ним было невозможно. Как и в поглощении пива.  
Пиво я тоже пытаюсь пить, но не ощущаю вкуса. Говорят, пива больше и нет настоящего. Но дело не в этом. Однажды мы с Логаном глушили какой-то инопланетный суррогат, выданный корабельным кухонным агрегатом в качестве пива. Логан сказал, что это отвратительная редкостная дрянь, но в моей компании сойдет. Я думал, это было последнее пиво в моей жизни и последний день с Логаном, так что оно действительно сошло. Но мы все выжили, и впереди было еще много пива и разговоров.  
Нет, чудовищно мало.  
Я бы хотел еще.  
Китти говорит, что я изменился, и они не заметили как. Что я стал осторожнее. Забросил старую цирковую одежду и стал носить чешуйчатый доспех, хотя логичнее было бы кевлар. Они не заметили, как этот доспех появился, потому что я собирал его по чешуйке. Каждый день. Это было похоже на молитву, наверное, это и есть молитва. Целый доспех, собранный из молитв.  
Да, я прихожу к Логану каждый день, чтобы совершить этот акт вандализма.  
Вместе с закованным в адамантий человеком из лабораторий Синистера я унес резак. Как оказалось, он действительно может спиливать адамантий. По крохотной тонкой чешуйке в день. Никто не замечает. А может быть, замечают, но молчат.  
Я не стал осторожнее. Умирать не страшно.  
Я просто не хочу оставаться один.  
Я хочу к нему, туда, внутрь адамантиевой оболочки. Я хочу обернуться в адамантий. Как он.  
Я наращиваю свой доспех чешуйка за чешуйкой, пока он не закроет меня полностью.  
Иногда я даже ощущаю тяжелую руку Логана на своем плече.  
И только тогда я улыбаюсь искренне.


End file.
